


wondrous and consuming

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lingerie set is pale silver-blue and a mix of sheer lace and silk. It's cool against her skin, where she's naked except for it, sat on their bed. <i>Their</i> bed, she thinks, and the thought of that indeed it is <i>their</i> bed, <i>their</i> cabin, <i>their</i> home makes her smile, happiness blooming up inside of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wondrous and consuming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [katayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/gifts), [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts), [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> For Emma's prompt and all of you. 
> 
> Spoilers for Shield of Winter.

The lingerie set is pale silver-blue and a mix of sheer lace and silk. It's cool against her skin, where she's naked except for it, sat on their bed. _Their_ bed, she thinks, and the thought of that indeed it is _their_ bed, _their_ cabin, _their_ home makes her smile, happiness blooming up inside of her. 

Ivy touches the silk tied knot that rests on her left hip. Ribbons. Ribbons that are functional and actually keep the panties on her. This set doesn't have a bra. Instead, it's a camisole made of the same soft silk with matching tiny ribbons on her shoulders. The overall effect is that it makes her feel pretty. 

She bought it herself, the set, purchased in the township after a morning meeting with the her fellow Coalition members. The pretty human woman behind the counter had sold it to her with a sly grin. She'd said no doubt Ivy's new handsome man would appreciate her in it. The humans in the town had always been more friendly then perhaps they should to any Psy, but now with the attention Vasic and she had gathered about them, they were even more so. Their kindness and openness likely came from a place of appreciation as Vasic had taken to helping them out at times. 

She knows that Vasic had said he would buy them for her one day, but she'd wanted to surprise him herself. The manuals,human and changeling texts, have taught her surprise can be important in sexual encounters. Her own romance novels echo that too. 

So she's arranged herself on their bed, sitting on the edge, one palm flat on the comforter and the other at her hip while her toes press into the cabin's wood flooring. 

_Vasic, are you done checking the perimeter?_

Though there is no immediate threat to them or their area, he has not given up his Arrow tendencies to check every night. 

It does not take long for him to respond back, his telepathic voice just as smooth and arousing as it had been when she'd first started conversing with him in this manner. _Yes._

She bites her lip and scrapes her feet across the floor. _Then won't you come back? It is cold._

Ivy can feel his pleasure at her concern through the bond, that she wants to take care of him, that she always will when he has not ever had that in this particular manner. Before he can respond, she sends a mental image of what she'd looked like in the bathroom's mirror as she's put on the set. 

He is inside their room in the time it takes her inhale. Their bedroom door is closed, Rabbit curled up near the heat in the main sitting area, and it is just them. He's tall, all black clothing, that modified coat with the lighter bulletproof armor that she is supposed to have a matching one soon; she has tried to get him in the jeans and synth-leather jacket, but he remains adamant on some moments needing his Arrow garb. 

Vasic blinks, dark eyes taking her in, and then he takes a step towards her. "You are a distraction sending me images of you." 

She smiles, pleased at the rough edge that already colors his words. She can feel both through the bond and through her empathic abilities his attraction to her. Layers of arousal and love and contentment mingling all together. "Would you like me to stop?" 

He kneels down with ease despite that he only has one arm now; he has adapted quicker than most, she thinks, due to his abilities, though it is still not easy each day. His palm is cold on her knee. "You are a good distraction." 

Heat curls in her stomach and she can hear her pulse in her ears. "I already filled the bathtub." 

They are getting better at not traveling to so many places when they have sex. The bathtub method works well. 

Vasic looks up at her, dark hair brushing the sides of his face. A hint of a smile tugs at his mouth. "How prepared you are." 

Running her toe around his cloth covered ankle, she licks her lips. She can smell him now, winter air and the soap he uses. She wants him to press her into the bed, wants him all over her. "I wanted it to be a surprise." 

His thumb strokes her skin, a slow easy movement. "Surprises are good. This is a good one."

She feels a different kind of heat flush her face as his gaze travels up her body, lingering on her breasts where her nipples can be seen through the camisole's silk. "The manual said so." 

He makes a deep noise that could be classified as a grunt, eyes settling on the tiny ribbons on the shoulder straps. "These have functional ribbons." 

Ivy shifts her hips under all of his concentration. She reaches out and touches the collar of his coat, needing to anchor herself in some way. "I know you wanted to buy me some, but I saw them and thought it might be nice-"

He cuts her off, moving his hand cups her hip, thumb pressing into the fabric of her panties, right in the center, just below the band. "I can buy you more." 

His tone curls through her and she clenches, her pulse throbbing even more. _I love you._ he says, mental voice a murmur across her mind. 

He leans forward and kisses her stomach, rubs his cheek against the silk. "I want to go slow." 

Ivy's exhale comes shaky, nearly a bitten off moan. That had been her idea and she certainly cannot complain, but her toes already are stretching and she knows she's wet, wants him inside her already. She had not anticipated on that, though she should have. She will never tire of him, of learning him, of them being together. 

Sex indeed has become one of their favorite hobbies. 

"Okay," she says and slides back on the bed. She moves till she's flat, him following her up and over her. 

Vasic brackets himself with knees on either side of her, one hand braced down on the comforter. He doesn't need another because his Tk bares his weight as well. He kisses her then, leaning down and capturing her mouth. 

She parts her lips and sucks on his tongue, angling her chin back so the open mouthed kiss becomes even more. 

_I love you_ she echoes back to him when he leaves her mouth to suck a mark on her collarbone. "I love you," she repeats, needing to say the words aloud. Her skin hums, her empathic abilities rising beneath the surface. She already feels full. The Eldridge manuscript had explained things about feedback and loops, and she is certain now that she feeds from Vasic and her own emotions all the time. It is pleasurable. She has no need to shield from it right now. 

He doesn't undress her. 

He watches her with those dark eyes and the sudden storm of emotions across the bond is just as it was the day the bond had taken form. Suddenly, they are no longer in the cabin. Desert sand for only a moment, but she registers it before her back is back on soft bedding. 

Ivy arches off the bed when he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, silk and all, wetting the fabric with his tongue. Her right leg winds around his own, trying to get him closer. Her hand fists in his dark hair when he uses his telekinesis to attend to the other nipple. 

"Vasic," she gasps and it gets her a pinch from the Tk and a bite from his teeth. 

He plays with her breasts till she's nothing but needy noises and her face presses into the comforter. 

And when he leaves them to shift down the bed, kissing her stomach as he goes, he still does not undress her. Pays no attention to the ribbons he said he'd wanted to unlace from her so long ago. 

No, Vasic just flicks his dark eyes up at her before kissing her through the fabric of the panties. Where silk gives way to sheer lace, laving through the fabric with his tongue. It's not enough pressure on her clit to make her orgasm, but it does bring her closer. 

It's only when her foot rubs against his back, her fingers tightening on his hair and the one shoulder she's bent to touch, when she says, "Please," in a wrecked tone, that he takes her panties off. 

"The manuals said teeth can be pleasurable," he says and then proceeds to actually undo the ribbon she'd toyed with earlier with his teeth. The other he takes off using telekinesis. 

Ivy thinks next time she will really follow through and tie him down. That it is wholly unfair that she has not yet. She should. The manuals told her how nice it can be, and she has read heroines enjoying doing so to their men. 

The ribbons are undone and then she's bare from her hips down. He shifts his hand so he can brace himself closer to her waist, fingers touching her, and then spreads her folds open with his Tk, soft and gentle. 

A whine works its way out of her throat, unchecked and loud, when he licks her from bottom to top. His tongue lays flat against her clit, pressing hard. 

_I like you like this,_ he whispers to her. _Open and wet against me. Noisy._

 _I thought you liked me always?_ she starts to retort, but falters when the tiny ties keeping up the camisole come undone, the fabric being pushed down to her belly. Phantom fingers tease her breasts and he sucks harder on her clit. 

She pulls on his hair when she comes, nails scratching his scalp. It is deserved with the way it washes over her. Sand beneath her and then the comforter. 

When she can catch her breath, it is to find Vasic wiping her from his mouth, their room cloudy with steam. Her hair she knows already has curled even more outrageously. 

"I love you always," he says and kisses her, stretching out beside her. 

Ivy tangles their feet together, laughing when she encounters his boots. He's still dressed completely, including his heavy winter coat. It is a contrast to the lingerie she still partially wears, silk fabric caught around her belly. 

"Did you like it?" she asks as he plays with one of the camisole's tiny ribbons. 

He kisses her again, the collar of his coat pressing against her neck. "I will buy you more." 

They refill the bathtub and then she peels his clothes from him.


End file.
